Hilo:Gilben/@comment-35988334-20181128204444/@comment-32281471-20181229024743
Por cierto, fui capaz de encontrar casi todas las fechas de estreno para Clarence en Asia suroriental (Tailandia, Indonesia, Malasia, Vietnam y Filipinas) exceptuando los episodios desde el 27, Nada Atrevido hasta el 51, Boo aterrador. Aquí está la tabla (está algo desordenada). 5 de enero de 2015 - Un día genial con una chica 6 de enero de 2015 - El mago del videojuego 7 de enero de 2015 - Enfrentamiento en el calabozo divertido 8 de enero de 2015 - La cena 9 de enero de 2015 - Clarence consigue una novia 12 de enero de 2015 - La barbacoa del vecindario 13 de enero de 2015 - Pijamada en casa de Belson 14 de enero de 2015 - Perdido en el supermercado 15 de enero de 2015 - Los olvidados 16 de enero de 2015 - Los millones de Clarence 16 de febrero de 2015 - Pijamada 17 de febrero de 2015 - La búsqueda del dólar 18 de febrero de 2015 - El juguete nuevo de Jeff 19 de febrero de 2015 - Bocinazo 20 de febrero de 2015 - El hombre de la casa 23 de febrero de 2015 - El zoológico 24 de febrero de 2015 - A levantarse 25 de febrero de 2015 - Ojos enlodados 26 de febrero de 2015 - Clarence de la selva 27 de febrero de 2015 - El bote soñado 24 de julio de 2015 - El día de la lagartija 27 de julio de 2015 - Un Jeff corriente 28 de julio de 2015 - Demasiado asqueroso para ser cómodo 29 de julio de 2015 - Expansión piloto 30 de julio de 2015 - Escuela Rough Riders 31 de julio de 2015 - Pacientes 1 de febrero de 2016 - The Interrogation 2 de febrero de 2016 - Bird Boy Man 3 de febrero de 2016 - Plane Excited 4 de febrero de 2016 - Ren Faire 5 de febrero de 2016 - Freedom Cactus 8 de febrero de 2016 - Escape from Beyond the Cosmic 9 de febrero de 2016 - Time Crimes 10 de febrero de 2016 - Lost Playground 11 de febrero de 2016 - Saturday School 12 de febrero de 2016 - Attack the Block Party 8 de agosto de 2016 - Field Trippin' 9 de agosto de 2016 - Ice Cream Hunt 10 de agosto de 2016 - Company Man 11 de agosto de 2016 - Stump Brothers 12 de agosto de 2016 - Sneaky Peeky 15 de agosto de 2016 - The Tails of Mardrynia 16 de agosto de 2016 - Game Show 17 de agosto de 2016 - Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan 18 de agosto de 2016 - Skater Sumo 7 de diciembre de 2016 - Mystery Girl 8 de diciembre de 2016 - The Substitute 9 de diciembre de 2016 - Classroom 10 de diciembre de 2016 - Dullance 11 de diciembre de 2016 - Jeff's Secret 14 de diciembre de 2016 - Space Race 15 de diciembre de 2016 - Plant Daddies 16 de diciembre de 2016 - Bucky and the Howl 17 de diciembre de 2016 - Worm Bin 18 de diciembre de 2016 - Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure 21 de diciembre de 2016 - Birthday 22 de diciembre de 2016 - Tree of Life 23 de diciembre de 2016 - Merry Moochmas 24 de diciembre de 2016 - Motel 25 de diciembre de 2016 - Capture the Flag 28 de diciembre de 2016 - Belson's Backpack 29 de diciembre de 2016 - Fishing Trip 30 de diciembre de 2016 - Cloris 31 de diciembre de 2016 - Pizza Hero 7 de agosto de 2017 - Sumo Goes West 8 de agosto de 2017 - Clarence Loves Shoopy 9 de agosto de 2017 - Rock Show 10 de agosto de 2017 - Missing Cat 11 de agosto de 2017 - Clarence for President 14 de agosto de 2017 - Valentimes 15 de agosto de 2017 - Officer Moody 16 de agosto de 2017 - Gilben is Different 17 de agosto de 2017 - Cool Guy Clarence 18 de agosto de 2017 - Just Wait in the Car 21 de agosto de 2017 - Pool's Out for Summer 22 de agosto de 2017 - Karate Mom 23 de agosto de 2017 - Public Radio 24 de agosto de 2017 - Big Trouble in Little Aberdale 25 de agosto de 2017 - Big Game 28 de agosto de 2017 - Clarence's Stormy Sleepover 29 de agosto de 2017 - A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge 30 de agosto de 2017 - The Boxcurse Children 31 de agosto de 2017 - Chad and the Marathon 1 de septiembre de 2017 - Dare Day 4 de septiembre de 2017 - The Trade 1 de enero de 2018 - A Sumoful Mind 2 de enero de 2018 - Animal Day 3 de enero de 2018 - The Tunnel 4 de enero de 2018 - Dog King Clarence 5 de enero de 2018 - Trampoline 8 de enero de 2018 - Talent Show 9 de enero de 2018 - Chadsgiving 10 de enero de 2018 - Clarence the Movie 11 de enero de 2018 - Belson Gets a Girlfriend 12 de enero de 2018 - Etiquette Clarence 15 de enero de 2018 - RC Car 16 de enero de 2018 - Brain TV 17 de enero de 2018 - Video Store 18 de enero de 2018 - Anywhere but Sumo